1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a steering wheel of a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a steering wheel assembly having a non-rotatable center hub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some of the modernized motor vehicles are equipped with a steering wheel assembly which has at its center portion a non-rotatable center hub serving as a so-called sub-instrument panel. That is, in such assembly, the center hub is kept in its fixed non-rotatable position even when the steering wheel is rotated. Because of easiness with which manipulation is carried out, horn switch, radio switches (such as ON-OFF switch, tuning switch, volume switch or the like) and automatic speed control switch, etc., are usually mounted on such non-rotatable center hub. However, for some reasons, some of the hitherto proposed steering wheel assemblies of the above-mentioned type have suffered from a considerable play of the center hub particularly after long use of it, which play tends to produce an annoying vibration or noise during cruising of the vehicle. Of course, such phenomena cause the driver or passengers to feel uncomfortable.